xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Egil
Egil (English dub: ) is one of the primary antagonists of Xenoblade Chronicles. He is a Machina, the leader of the Mechon army, creator of the Faced Mechon, and the mastermind behind their invasion of Bionis. Before he swore revenge against Bionis, Miqol describes him as kind, helpful towards the poor and brave. He also proves to be very strong, for at the battle at Agniratha, Shulk stabs him, although it does not seem to affect him. He then picks up Shulk by the face and pulls the Monado from his shoulder. Story Prior to Xenoblade Chronicles As is the case with all Machina, Egil has a very long lifespan, and he existed before the quarrel of Bionis and Mechonis. He was, as most Machina, a worshiper of Meyneth. He was friends with the Giant, Arglas, with whom he discussed the idea of leaving the world of Bionis and Mechonis in search of new worlds. He was witness to the possession of Arglas by Zanza and his attack on the Machina using Telethia. Because of this, he was enraged with Zanza's actions. After the end of the attack, he vowed to destroy Zanza in revenge of his friend and his kinsmen who were killed in the attack. To this end, he repaired Mechonis' missing arm, established Agniratha as his base of operations, and used the Mechon to attack and destroy all life on Bionis, on an attempt to reduce Zanza's regeneration rate. He was also expecting the reawakening of Meyneth. The surviving Machina gathered to stop Egil, but their efforts were proved fruitless and thus left the Mechonis to the Fallen Arm, where they have resided since. The Battle of Sword Valley Egil's first attack on Bionis annihilated all the Homs' Colonies except 6 and 9. The conflict ended at the Battle of Sword Valley, where it was stopped by Dunban and his use of the Monado. Because of this loss, Egil was forced to create soldiers that would be resistant to the Monado's power against Mechon. Although he suffered a crippling defeat, he emerged from the war with the inspiration that would lead him to create Faced Mechon, by the fusion of Homs in a Mechon armor but without their memories of their previous lives. Attack on the Colonies Using the first Face Mechon, Egil attacked Colony 9 with Metal Face and Colony 6 with Xord. Colony 6 was destroyed with only a few people escaping to the camp on Bionis' Leg. Luckily, Colony 9 was saved by the Monado. Valak Mountain At Valak Mountain, Egil makes his first appearance inside his Mechon, Yaldabaoth. He comes with several Mass-Produced Faces, which include Metal Face to collect Face Nemesis. After collecting her, he flies off, making the party give chase. After this, he becomes the main focus of the game. Galahad Fortress The party meets Egil at the bottom of Galahad Fortress. It is shown that he can control any Mechon if they decide to disobey him. Before the fight, he deactivates the Monado using the Apocrypha Generator. He explains that the Monado can be disabled if it receives opposing ether waves. After the fight, Meyneth calls on Fiora to give her power to break free of Egil's control. Meyneth destroys most of Galahad Fortress and attacks Egil. Egil survives the destruction of Galahad Fortress, though not before considering that Fiora was in fact Meyneth's vessel. Fallen Arm After the party members return together, including Fiora, the Machina chief Miqol talks about Egil, who is his son. Miqol requests that the party kills him. Mechonis Field In Mechonis Field, a short cutscene shows Egil reflecting about the Face Mechon. He now thinks that the Face Mechon are flawed, because they retain most of their memories and free will. Mumkhar proves an example to this weakness. To correct this, he finds a worthy adversary among his army of Mechon in Gadolt, and strips him of most of his memories and free will. Agniratha At Meyneth Shrine, Egil waits for the party. Vanea tries to reason with him one last time before they arrive, but to no avail. After revealing the reason for his war against the people of Bionis, Egil confronts the party at first without Yaldabaoth. Shulk tries to reason with him while the Monado is stuck in Egil's flesh but Egil brushes Shulk off and summons Yaldabaoth. After Yaldabaoth is fought, he rejects Meyneth claiming that "she sides with his sworn enemy" and destroys the whole city. As the party is about to be destroyed in the blast, Gadolt saves them, sacrificing himself in the process. Egil then enters the Mechonis Core and is somewhat able to control the Mechonis using the Ether extracted from the Bionis, in a last attempt to destroy Bionis. The Awakening As the party reaches the huge sphere, Egil manages to control Mechonis properly and use it more easily. A sphere-like Mechon, the Apocrypha Generator guardian, appears. After it is defeated, Shulk learns Cyclone. The party continues onwards, and must escape the Mechonis quickly. The Final Battle with Mechon As the group reaches the control room, Egil shows that he is now controlling Mechonis. He is fought in Yaldabaoth. After a certain amount of damage is dealt, a story quest is activated. In 120 seconds (2 minutes), the three Energy Devices around him must be destroyed, or the party will be killed instantaneously, because Egil attacks Bionis. After the fight, Shulk beheads Egil's Mechon. Just as Shulk is going to finish Egil off, Zanza's voice starts encouraging this revenge. Fiora, however, manages to stop Shulk. Shulk asks for a truce between the two worlds. Egil remembers the peace there was once between Mechonis and Bionis, finally understanding Lady Meyneth's wish, and happily agrees to. However, Shulk is then shot by Dickson and supposedly killed. Redemption and Death Egil recognizes Dickson as Zanza's disciple and tries to attack Zanza, but he is weakened from the previous battle, and Yaldabaoth is maimed in the process. After Meyneth's death, Egil bids farewell to Vanea and the party, claiming that he has one last duty and encourages their escape of Mechonis, as Shulk is still alive. As they escape from Zanza aboard the Junks, Egil uses Mechonis as a shield so they can escape. Zanza gets angry with Egil and destroys Mechonis. Egil is killed as his Mechon explodes. Battle Stats Arts ※1 Egil will activate craze aura when his health is less than 30% of his total HP ※2 The Mechon will be summoned in the following order: * Two level 66 M87/TAPIRs * Two level 64 M36/ROBINs and two level 64 M37/COBRAs, or three level 65 M68/TROUTs * One level 67 M97/EAGLE Except for the M97/EAGLE, all Mechon are capable of destroying themselves, which will inflict blowdown to the targets. ※3 Egil's Topple duration is cut by half (1.5 seconds) Immunities Tips * Take out the summons before attacking Egil. * Homing Missiles IV can be neutralized by Monado Shield LV4 (Shulk), Thunder (Dunban, aura must be active), or inflicting daze from toppled target. * Grand Ether Bullet can be defended by Last Stand (Reyn), Jaws of Death (Dunban), Shield Bullet (Sharla), etc. If necessary, equip the tank with Arts Seal Resist gems. * A well-executed chain attack will end this battle very quickly. Quotes * "This is the strongest Mechon ever built, controlled by me, Egil. Leader of Mechonis, and agent of Meyneth!" * "How dare you!" * "This world is in disarray. I must eliminate the cause of this disorder and restore the world to its original form. This is my duty. Nay, the will of the world!" * "Pure nonsense. That thing lurking within the Homs girl is no longer our god. This world no longer has a need for gods!" * "So the few remaining members of my people have now betrayed me. Interesting." * "They will judge me not in life, but death!" * "Now I shall finally rid the world of you bugs!" * "Face me, Shulk! Successor of Zanza! I'll crush the Bionis and spread its ashes across the world! Then I'll turn the Monado into dust. Only then will there be peace!" Gallery linada egil concepts.jpg|Egil's s concept (right) 593px-Mech Jaldabaoth - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Yaldabaoth Egil's mechon.jpg|Egil controlling Mechonis through Yaldabaoth's exoskeleton Egil in game.jpg|Egil as seen in game Golden face.jpg|Yaldabaoth as seen in Valak Mountain and Mechonis Philosophy buddies.png|Egil and Arglas in the distant past Videos * Egil (Agniratha) - LV 65 PT (Dunban, Reyn, Fiora) - Vision trapping exploit * Egil (Agniratha) - LV 52 PT (Dunban, Shulk, Reyn) - Large chain damage * Egil (Agniratha) - LV 51 PT (Melia, Reyn, Dunban) - The effect with topple plus and daze plus gems. * Initial Encounter Video * Final Encounter Video Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Machina Category:Agniratha Category:Agniratha Enemies